The present invention relates to a process for the production of heat transfer devices which comprises electroless chemical deposition of a metal/polymer dispersion layer. The present invention furthermore relates to heat transfer devices according to the invention. The present invention furthermore relates to the use of a metal/polymer dispersion layer as permanent encrustation inhibitor.
In recent decades, all branches of industry have suffered from fouling in heat transfer devices (Steinhagen et al (1982), Problems and Costs due to Heat Exchanger Fouling in New Zealand Industries, Heat Transfer Eng., 14(1), pages 19-30). When designing heat exchangers, increasing frictional pressure loss and heat-transfer resistance due to fouling must be taken into account. This results in over-dimensioning of heat transfer devices by from 10 to 200%.
The development of anti-fouling methods has therefore taken on considerable importance.
Mechanical solutions have the disadvantage of being restricted to relatively large heat exchangers and in addition of causing considerable increased costs. Chemical additives can result in undesired contamination of the product and in some cases pollute the environment. For these reasons, ways of reducing the fouling tendency by modifying the heat-transfer surfaces have recently been sought. Although surface coatings with organic polymers, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), reduce the fouling tendency, the known coatings themselves cause significant additional heat transmission resistance. At the same time, durability reasons mean that the layer thickness has a lower limit. Similar problems are also observed in methods which involve applying monolayer silane coatings to the surface to be protected (Polym. Mater. Sci. and Engineering, Proceedings of the ACS Division of Polymeric Materials Science and Engineering (1990), Volume 62, pages 259 to 263).
The problems associated with the use of polymer coatings do not occur in a process described in WO 97/16692. In this process, the hydrophobicity of the surface is increased by ion implantation or by sputtering methods. Although this results in a reduction in the fouling tendency, the use of this process, which always requires vacuum techniques, is, however, very expensive. In addition, the processes described are not suitable for coating poorly accessible or complex-shaped surfaces or components with a uniform layer.
The deposits whose formation is to be prevented are inorganic salts, such as calcium sulfate, barium sulfate, calcium carbonate and magnesium carbonate, inorganic phosphates, silicic acids and silicates, corrosion products, particulate deposits, for example sand (river and sea water), and organic deposits, such as bacteria, algae, proteins, mussles and mussle larvae, polymers, oils and resins, and biomineralized composites consisting of the above-mentioned substances.
It is an object of the present invention to indicate a process for the production of a heat transfer device which, on the one hand, reduces the tendency of the heat-transfer surfaces to accumulate deposits of solids, causing fouling, and which, on the other hand, results in negligible heat transmission resistance while having high stability (for example to heat, corrosion and underwashing). At the same time, the surfaces treated by the process should have satisfactory durability. The process should also be inexpensive to use on poorly accessible surfaces.
We have found that this object is achieved by a process for the production of a heat transfer device which comprises electroless chemical deposition of a metal/polymer dispersion layer, in which the polymer is halogenated, on a heat transfer surface.
For the purposes of the present invention, a heat transfer device is a device which has surfaces designed for heat exchange (heat transfer surfaces). Preference is given to heat transfer devices which exchange heat with fluids, in particular with liquids.
Heating elements and heat exchangers, in particular plate heat exchangers and spiral heat exchangers, are preferred embodiments of heat transfer devices.
A halogenated polymer is a fluorinated or chlorinated polymer; preference is given to fluorinated polymers, in particular perfluorinated polymers. Examples of perfluorinated polymers are polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and perfluoroalkoxy polymers (PFA, in accordance with DIN 7728, Part 1, January 1988).
This solution according to the invention is based on a process for electroless chemical deposition of metal/polymer dispersion phases which is known per se (W. Riedel: Funktionelle Vernickelung [Functional Nickel Plating], Eugen Leize publishers, Saulgau, 1989, pages 231 to 236, ISBN 3-750480-044-x). A metal/polymer dispersion phase comprises a polymer, for the purposes of the present invention a halogenated polymer, which is dispersed in a metal alloy. The metal alloy is preferably a metal/phosphorus alloy.
The processes employed hitherto for preventing the encrustation tendency resulted in surfaces having greater roughness than electropolished steel (see Table 1). It is now been found that a coating which also reduces the roughness does the same job. In addition, it has been found that the effect of the polymer component in reducing the encrustation tendency is crucial, although the polymer content in the dispersion layer is rather low, at from 5 to 30% by volume.
In addition, it has been found that the surfaces treated in accordance with the invention facilitate good heat transfer, although the coatings can have a not inconsiderable thickness of from 1 to 100 xcexcm. The surfaces treated in accordance with the invention furthermore have satisfactory durability, which also allows layer thicknesses of from 1 to 100 xcexcm to appear appropriate; the layer thickness is preferably from 3 to 20 xcexcm, in particular from 5 to 16 xcexcm. The polymer content of the dispersion coating is from 5 to 30% by volume, preferably from 15 to 25% by volume, especially from 19 to 21% by volume. Furthermore, the coatings used in accordance with the invention are, as a result the process, relatively inexpensive and can also be applied to poorly accessible surfaces. These surfaces can be any desired heat transfer surfaces, such as internal surfaces of pipes, surfaces of electrical heating elements and surfaces of plate heat exchangers, etc., which are used for heating or cooling fluids in industrial plants, in private households, in food processing or in power generation or water treatment plants.
xe2x80x9cHeat transmissionxe2x80x9d means the transfer of heat from the interior of the heat transfer device to any coating present on the fluid side, heat conduction within the coating layer, and heat transfer from the coating layer to the fluid (for example a salt solution).
In a preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, the metal/phosphorus alloy of the metal/polymer dispersion layer is copper/phosphorus or nickel/phosphorus, preferably nickel/phosphorus.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, the nickel/polymer dispersion layer is a dispersion layer of nickel/phosphorus/polytetrafluoroethylene. However, other fluorinated polymers are also suitable, such as perfluoroalkoxy polymers (PFA, copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoroalkoxy vinyl ethers, for example perfluorovinyl propyl ether). If the heat transfer device is to be operated at relatively low temperature, the use of chlorinated polymers is likewise feasible.
In contrast to electrodeposition, the electrons required for chemical or autocatalytic deposition of the nickel/phosphorus are not provided by an external power source, but instead are generated by chemical reaction in the electrolyte itself (oxidation of a reducing agent). The coating is effected by dipping the workpiece into a metal electrolyte solution which has previously been mixed with a stabilized polymer dispersion. The dipping operation is preferably followed by conditioning at from 200 to 400xc2x0 C., in particular at from 315 to 325xc2x0 C. The conditioning duration is generally from 5 minutes to 3 hours, preferably from 35 to 45 minutes. Examples of metal solutions which can be employed are commercially available nickel electrolyte solutions containing NiII, hypophosphite, carboxylic acids and fluoride and, if desired, deposition moderators, such as Pb2+. Such solutions are sold, for example, by Riedel, Galvano-und Filtertechnik GmbH, Halle, Westphalia, and Atotech Deutschland GmbH, Berlin. Polymers which can be used are, for example, commercially available polytetrafluoroethylene dispersions (PTFE dispersions). Preference is given to PTFE dispersions having a solids content of from 35 to 60% by weight and a mean particle diameter of from 0.1 to 1 xcexcm, in particular of from 0.1 to 0,3 xcexcm, wherein the particles have a spherical morphology, and which contain a neutral detergent (for example polyglycols, alkylphenol ethoxylate or, if desired, mixtures of these substances, from 80 to 120 g of neutral detergent per liter) and an ionic detergent (for example alkyl- and haloalkylsulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkylphenol ether sulfates, tetraalkylammonium salts or, if desired, mixtures of these substances, from 15 to 60 g of ionic detergent per liter). Typical dip baths have a pH of about 5 and contain about 27 g/l of NiSO4xc3x976 H2O and about 21 g/l of NaH2PO2xc3x97H2O with a PTFE content of from 1 to 25 g/l. The polymer content of the dispersion coating is affected principally by the amount of polymer dispersion added and the choice of detergents.
The present invention furthermore relates to a process for the production of a heat transfer device which has a particularly adherent, durable and heat-resistant coating and therefore achieves the object according to invention in a particular manner. This process is based on a process for the production of a heat transfer device which comprises electroless chemical deposition of a metal/polymer dispersion coating, in which the polymer is halogenated, onto a heat transfer surface.
This process additionally comprises applying a metal/phosphorus layer with a thickness of from 1 to 15 xcexcm by electroless chemical deposition before application of the metal/polymer dispersion layer.
Electroless chemical deposition of a metal/phosphorus layer with a thickness of from 1 to 15 xcexcm for improving adhesion is carried out by means of the metal electrolyte baths described above, but to which in this case no stabilized polymer dispersion is added. Conditioning is preferably not carried out at this time, since this generally has an adverse effect on the adhesion of the subsequent metal/polymer dispersion layer. After deposition of the metal/phosphorus layer, the workpiece is introduced into the dip bath described above, which, besides the metal electrolyte, also contains a stabilized polymer dispersion. The metal/polymer dispersion layer forms during this operation. This is preferably followed by conditioning at from 200 to 400xc2x0 C., in particular at from 315 to 325xc2x0 C. The conditioning duration is generally from 5 minutes to 3 hours, preferably from 35 to 45 minutes.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, the metal/phosphorus layer has a thickness of from 1 to 5 xcexcm.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, the metal/phosphorus alloy of the metal/polymer dispersion layer and of the metal/phosphorus layer is nickel/phosphorus or copper/phosphorus.
In a further embodiment of the process according to the invention, the metal/polymer dispersion layer is a dispersion layer of nickel/phosphorus/polytetrafluoroethylene.
The invention furthermore relates to a heat transfer device which can be produced by a process according to the invention. The heat transfer device according to the invention is preferably produced using a process according to the invention.
In a further embodiment, the above-mentioned heat transfer device according to invention is designed for the transfer of heat to fluids, in particular to liquids. Suitable heating elements here are all those which transfer heat to fluids. Furthermore, heat exchangers, in particular plate heat exchangers and spiral heat exchangers, are preferred examples of such heat transfer devices.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of a coating produced by electroless chemical deposition of a metal/polymer dispersion layer, in which the polymer is halogenated, for reducing the tendency of the coated surfaces to accumulate solids from fluids, causing fouling. The fluids are preferably liquids. The fouling whose formation is prevented in accordance with the invention has already been described.